NYC Cage Fightin
by storyteller197
Summary: OneShot Sonic gets himself into an underground cage fight in NYC to bust a cheating fighter called Death Allegience plz review thnx


NYC Cage Fightin

His big red shoes, tapped across the dark streets on New York City, leaving a dust cloud to mark his presence. Sonic the Hedgehog was entering an alley way, when he slowed his pace to a walk as the street light shown on him. He was about to take off into another sprint, when he heard an up roaring noise. His ears perked up as he looked around, there as newspaper blew away into the cool night wind he spotted a grate in the ground with light coming from it.

He looked down through the grate; their he saw thousand of people cheering at a cage right below him, in the cage were two men fighting. A strong guy in the cage was being cheered on as he defeated opponent after opponent in the cage match. "Looks like fun!" Sonic said but how would he enter, he searched around for cover, anything to temporarily conceal his identidity when he spotted something.

He found a black cloak. He fingered the tattered cloth, and then made his decision. The announcer entered the cage "Death Allegiance wins again in his 15th straight win!! A record for the NYC UG cage matches" The super muscular German fighter with spikey hair and tattoos all over let out a roar as the audience went wild. He stomped on his already down opponents, the entered another fighter into the ring.

An African American male, sporting a cool fro and gold basketball shorts with crowns stitched on the sides. "Whoa look at that fro!!" The announcer exclaimed the audience roared everybody was cheering for this fro fighter, he looked pumped and was keeping it on his toes as he bounced along.

He entered the cage and started fighting Death Allegiance. The crowd went crazy as the fro man swung and landed three direct his on Death sending him slamming into the cage. Death got made, and as Fro man circled around for cheers nobody noticed a man in a blue hoodie slip a stone into Death's fist.

Bam!! Bam!! Death finished his rocket punching combo sending Fro man to the ground, bleeding from the mouth and nose. The crowd continued to wildly cheer Death, though they were disappointed by the fro man's loss.

Fro man began to walk out of the underground arena, while he was receiving pats on the back he was stopped by a black cloaked figure. "Hey" the shorter figure said "You were great out there tonight" "Thanks" said the fro man "But here's what's up" the figure continued "that guy cheated" "You serious?" exclaimed the man "how?" "Stone fist" replied the figure "Dawg, well there's nothing I can do about it now-huh?" the figure was gone in the roaring crowd.

After Death won another round a shout rang out and the crowd ran quiet. "Hey, crap sack!!" surprisingly enough Death turned around; this sent a chuckle through the crowd. "You fight like a woman! Cheater! Its beat down time!" The crowd hooted and oohed as the figured stepped up to the ring Death clenched his fists as his muscles bulged out and gave his signature roar sending the crowd crazy.

The figure was so puny to the man. Death swung, the figure ducked so fast he felt the breeze and almost fell over. He tried a spinning kick on target this intimidated him as he roared. Suddenly the figure threw off his cloak, revealing a blue hedgehog standing upright with a cocky grin on his face. The audience went insane snapping pictures screaming, people had to hold them back, some fled the room at the sight of this alien. "What kind of hoax is this!?" Death roared "You Die!!!" He ran forward Sonic drew a sharp round house kick sending death flying and the crowd in screams.

The camera light illuminated the cage as it started to go in somewhat slowmo. The hedgehog ran to Death, ran up his chest as if it were a ramp, into the air, then he did a back flip and shot himself straight as death with tremendous speed knocking him into the right wall of the cage with tremendous impact. The impact left a circular like indent in the cage the size of the moon. People were freaking out.

Death was sitting against the wall bleeding, and Sonic was no where to be seen. Above ground a huge building was in front of a plaza that night. Glowing the huge TV screen depicted photographs of Sonic cage fighting and arrested by standers, especially death who had been arrested for dangerous assault. Sonic chuckled and ran toward the downward steps of the plaza and grinded down the rail.


End file.
